


Предсказуемо

by WTF_Star_Trek_2018



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2018/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2018
Summary: Будни (и не очень) баджорского сопротивления.





	Предсказуемо

**Author's Note:**

> Лупаза и Фьюрел появлялись в серии 3.24 "Шакаар"

— Дождь? — сочувственно кивает ей Кира, когда Лупаза возвращается вымокшая до нитки. — Как вы?  
— Хорошо. Перехватили парочку файлов, не попались сами.  
На самом деле, не настолько хорошо. Лорита ранили в плечо. Ливень застал их на обратной дороге, и Лупаза мгновенно прокляла все дахурские ветра и переменчивую горную погоду.  
Она скидывает обувь, снимает мокрую, холодную одежду. Впрочем, в этой пещере не намного теплее. Спасибо, что хоть не дует. Под открытым небом было бы ещё хуже.  
Переодеваться приходится быстро — чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания и не мерзнуть. Не то чтобы они стеснялись друг друга, не после семи лет такой тесной жизни рядом... это просто вежливость.  
— Эй, вы вернулись!  
Лупаза вздрагивает от неожиданности и оборачивается.  
— Предупреждать надо, Фьюрел! Я тут, вообще-то...  
«...ещё не успела застегнуть рубашку».  
Как будто он никогда не видел её такой.  
Лупаза торопливо и сердито застегивает пуговицы. Холодно — рубашка слишком тонкая, чтобы греть.  
— Чего тебе надо? — спрашивает она. Фьюрел взъерошивает ладонью свои темные короткие волосы.  
— Пришёл убедиться, что тебя не подстрелили ложкоголовые.  
— Ну и как? — фыркает Лупаза.  
— Видимо, не подстрелили. Кстати... Там кто-то предлагает сыграть несколько партий в джи-тал, — он переводит взгляд на Киру. — Нерис, пойдешь с нами? Лупаза?  
Кира охотно поднимается. Лупаза в сомнениях.  
— Вообще-то, я хотела лечь спать, — говорит она. — Но ладно, посижу с вами. Подождите только, найду свитер какой-нибудь...  
Фьюрел смеётся, накидывает свою куртку ей на плечи и молча подмигивает. 

***

Маленький лазарет находится в отдельном тупике за углом.  
— Можно? — Лупаза стучит по камню стены.  
— Да.  
Она осторожно отодвигает ткань и проскальзывает внутрь. Шакаар, полураздетый, сидит на каком-то ящике, вздрагивает и едва не кричит от боли, когда Рис касается раны. На его правом боку — огромный ожог: в центре, куда пришелся выстрел, почерневшая, потрескавшаяся кожа начала слезать, открывая сожженные ткани и светлые кости ребер, ближе к краям — тёмные пятна засохшей крови и волдыри.  
— Ещё бы чуть выше — и в сердце... Лу, подожди пожалуйста там, — говорит Рис, не оборачиваясь. Он долго возится с раной, осторожно стирает кровь, чтобы причинить как можно меньше боли.  
Шакаар через силу улыбается и показывает ей: «Я живой, всё нормально». Лупаза качает головой — такая рана заживёт не скоро.  
Она прислоняется к стене, оглядывает лазарет. Строго говоря, это место вряд ли можно так назвать. Здесь нет коек и операционной, слишком мало места. Лекарств тоже не всегда хватает на всех.  
Рис накладывает повязку с заживляющим гелем.  
— Всё, ты свободен. До затра останься здесь, посмотрим, как будет заживать. Лу, что там у тебя? — он оборачивается, и Лупаза понимает, что это не Рис. Они с братом слишком похожи — оба высокие, худые, черноволосые — со спины не отличить.  
— Я обещала вернуть регенератор. И нет ли у вас амарина? Мне кажется, я заболеваю.  
— Ни амарина, ни тесала. Вообще ничего из иммуностимуляторов. Регенератор оставь там, — он указывает ей на подвесную полку у входа.  
Лупаза подходит к Шаакару.  
— Как ты?  
Он бледнее, чем обычно, но улыбается, приглаживает волосы.  
— Подставился неудачно.  
— Эдон, послушай... Никто из нас не хочет терять командира раньше времени.  
— Я знаю, — просто отвечает Шакаар. — Я тоже этого не хочу. Но это может случиться с кем угодно и когда угодно.  
Они обычно не говорят о смерти. О том, как легко умереть. Это всем известная истина — незачем её повторять лишний раз. И так слишком много примеров перед глазами...  
...Может быть, скоро таким примером станет сама Лупаза.  
Она надеется, что ей удастся ещё хоть раз как следует отпинать ложкоголовых перед этим.  
— Не с кем угодно, — она улыбается и опускает глаза. Шакаар угадывает её настроение:  
— Например? У нас есть кто-то бессмертный?  
— Фьюрел, — усмехается она. — Мне иногда кажется, что он спасется не то что из допросного центра, а даже из Огненных Пещер! Ну или Нилит, сам знаешь, какая она осторожная. Тебе бы поучиться!  
— Учту, обязательно, — в тон ей отвечает Шакаар, и они оба смеются. 

***  
Фьюрел надежный, простой и даже в чём-то предсказуемый. Наверное, именно поэтому она его любит.  
И когда он — в который раз! — прижимает её к стене, ей не нужно ни о чём спрашивать.  
— Вот как, нашел время, чтобы поймать меня, — Лупаза не может сдержать улыбку. Она знала, что так будет, и ждала этого.  
— А ты не сомневалась.  
Фьюрел целует её сразу же, быстро и торопливо, а она подаётся вперед, в ответ, ловит каждую секунду этого знакомого и всё ещё восхитительного поцелуя, каждое прикосновение жестких пальцев к плечам, шее, подбородку... Запрокидывает голову, когда Фьюрел зарывается ладонью ей в волосы. Притягивает его к себе — поближе — и начинает расстегивать пуговицы на жилетке. Пальцы слушаются плохо.  
— Жарковато, да? — смеётся Фьюрел ей в шею (щекотно!).  
— Конечно.  
Еще бы ей не было так жарко. Но когда он стягивает с неё одежду, легче едва ли становится. Холодный воздух пещеры и горячие руки Фьюрела, легкие и выверенные прикосновения... Лупаза скидывает рубашку с его плеч, обнажая белый давний шрам под правой ключицей. Они знают все шрамы друг друга наизусть, знают историю каждого, и никто не придает этому значения. А вот этот, на плече, похоже, новый... Ах, неважно!  
Она наугад ищет пряжку его ремня, торопится — потому что не может больше ждать, и потому что не так много времени у них есть на уединение. Фьюрел понимающе усмехается и вжимает её в стену — так, что под лопатку Лупазе впивается камень.  
— Осторожно... — выдыхает она.  
Они жадно раздевают друг друга. Ну же, ну же... Фьюрел дразнит её — о, он никогда не упускает такого случая — скользит пальцами по бедру, касается нежных складок между ног.  
— У нас мало времени.  
— Я знаю.  
И Лупаза едва удерживается от вскрика и сама зажимает себе рот ладонью. Фьюрел двигается быстро, рвано, болезненно, и пора бы ей привыкнуть к этому... К тому, как каждый толчок внутри отдаётся волной по телу, как сводит ноги от удовольствия, как сильно и больно тянет там, внизу, и в животе, как бёдра Фьюрела касаются её бедер. Но это так хорошо, Пророки, это так хорошо, что она не может привыкнуть, только подаётся вперед, навстречу, чтобы чувствовать, как он движется, ещё сильнее, ещё больше. Чтобы сильнее и острее с каждым толчком становилась боль внутри. Быть ближе, как можно ближе, ощущать его тело своим, задыхаться от удовольствия и кусать себе пальцы, потому что нельзя кричать, нельзя выдавать себя. Холод вокруг, камни, безумное удовольствие, и чужое — такое знакомое — тепло напоминают ей о том, что она жива. Фьюрел напоминает ей об этом.  
А потом они оба, уставшие, пытаются отдышаться. Лупаза прислоняется лбом к стене.  
— Я думала, ты закричишь.  
— Я? — восклицает он с самым оскорблённым видом. — Никогда!  
— Ты был готов, — она вскидывает брови. — Не думай, что я тебя не знаю. И ты жилетку неправильно застегнул.  
В ответ он привычно ворчит и закатывает глаза. 

***  
Они вернулись, раз за разом повторяет Лупаза. Вернулись.  
Кира сидит, укутавшись в одеяло с головой. Быстро кивает в знак приветствия.  
— Всё в порядке, Нерис?  
— Они не успели почти ничего сделать. Но Шакаару руку сломали на допросе.  
Отвечает бодро, но видно, что она всё ещё испугана. Ну конечно, провести пять дней под арестом! Лупаза помнит, как её трясло неделю после того, как она первый раз попалась кардассианам, как просыпалась по ночам в кошмарах. А Нерис молодец, держится. Не у всех хватает смелости на это в шестнадцать лет.  
— И еще, Лу... — добавляет она тише. — У Фьюрела там что-то... Сходи к нему.  
Вообще-то, она и так собиралась идти. Но если Кира говорит об этом, значит, дело серьёзное.  
Путь до лазарета она пробегает за минуту. Слышит знакомые голоса.  
— Нет, без шансов, — это Тарен, врач, брат Риса.  
— Совсем? — Шакаар и Фьюрел, хором.  
Что-то случилось.  
Лупаза, не спрашивая, отдергивает ткань. Ребята оборачиваются. У Шакаара левая рука на перевязи. Тарен хмурится.  
— Что без шансов? — прямо спрашивает она, не скрывая, что всё слышала.  
— Пришла узнать, не подстрелили ли меня? — ухмыляется Фьюрел. — Левую руку мою, говорят, спасти невозможно. Нерв задет.  
Она подходит и берёт его ладонь — рука висит совершенно безжизненно. Лупаза закрывает глаза.  
— Я справлюсь, — твердо произносит Фьюрел. — Как-нибудь справлюсь.  
И Лупаза нисколько в этом не сомневается.


End file.
